


I've Always Got Your Back Babe

by Java_Blythe_Peralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Java_Blythe_Peralta/pseuds/Java_Blythe_Peralta
Summary: Amy has been away for months and her husband Jake Peralta was more than ready for her to come home. But when she is kidnapped from the airport Jake must put his life on the line to find her.





	I've Always Got Your Back Babe

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted, by me, on Fanfiction.net under the name Sailing on a Sunbeam on my Way to you. Also FYI this is my first fanfic so please be kind. If you enjoy the story please leave kudos and review. I hope you enjoy!!

Jake Peralta was waiting. He had been waiting for what felt like hours. People milled around him. He was waiting for a plane. And on that plane was Amy Santiago. His wife. 

Amy had been in Columbia for the last month visiting family and Jake was well and truly ready for her to be home. People began coming from the arrivals door. He eagerly scanned the heads of the people, looking for Amy’s long dark hair. He couldn’t see her anywhere. He decided to go and check the arrivals board. He plane had arrived 10 minutes ago, maybe she stopped for water or something. He decided to wait longer, she’d surely turn up. When another 20 minutes had gone by and there was still no Amy he began to worry. He tried texting her but got no response, he then tried phoning her and again there was no answer. He was pondering what to do when his phone rang, it was an unknown number. He picked it up.

“Hello?” Jake said.

“Is this Jake Peralta?” Said a gruff voice on the other end.

“Yes, can I help you?” 

“This is a call on behalf or Melanie Hawkins, we have your wife.”

It felt like someone had punched Jake in the stomach. They had Amy. 

“What do you want?”

“We need supplies and protection. And weapons. By tonight or you won’t see you precious Amy ever again.” Said the voice.

“What do you need? Where do I bring it?”

“I’ll text you a list. 3467 Brooklyn Avenue. Don’t try anything. Be there at 8 pm. Goodbye.” And the phone hung up. 

Jake didn’t know what to do. How could he rescue Amy? His phone buzzed and he looked down at a text. Most of the stuff on the list was easy to come by but when he saw the word guns and ammunition he wasn’t so sure. He needed help. And he needed it now.

****  
Jake arrived at the warehouse at 7:58 pm, with a full tact team standing ready a few blocks away. When he had gone back to the precinct they had been able to trace the phone call the warehouse a couple of blocks from where he was supposed to meet Hawkins men. Apparently, she had escaped from prison and now she was coming for revenge. Jake picked up the fake bag of supplies from his trunk and headed into 3467. He was met by an empty building. 

“Hello Peralta.” A voice said behind him. Jake whirled around to find Hawkins and two of her lackies. “Nice to see you.”

“I can’t say it’s mutual, where’s my wife?” 

“She’s safe, I need to see the good before I hand her over.” 

Jake handed over the bag and hit the button on his wrist that alerted the team to break into the warehouse where he hoped Amy was being held. The fake weapons seemed to fool Hawkins, she laughed.

“Sorry your such a sucker Peralta.” She snapped her fingers and two men came out holding Amy between them, she looked bruised but otherwise unharmed. “I brought you here to watch her die, and then you can die too for what you both did to me!!!! You didn’t think I’d be stupid enough to make a call from my own hideout?” She laughed again.

Jake smiled to himself, he had foreseen this.

“You don’t really think I would be dumb enough to come without backup do you?” Jake said, “behind you, you will find Detective Diaz, to your left Detective Boyle, to your right Sergeant Jeffords and behind me, Captain Holt, suck it Hawkins.”

Hawkins and her men were quickly taken into custody and Jake ran to Amy. He took the gag off and freed her hands. 

“Hi Peralta,” Amy grinned. 

“Hey Ames.” Jake smiled back, bringing his hands to her face. 

“Kiss her you fool!” Called Charles.

“Go away, Charles.” Amy and Jake said in unison. 

“ I missed you Ames, I love you.” Said Jake.

“I missed you too,”

And with that their lips crashed together in a much overdue kiss. 


End file.
